The True World
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna finds four kids her age one day while running away from bullies. She brings them to an orphanage and visits them every now and then. The four kids then leave to go traveling a couple years later. When they return, They find that Tsuna, who is now believe it or not a whore and addict, in a bad position and she's in the next position to be the new Vongloia Mafia Boss.FEMTSUNA
1. Mukuro

**Okay...this will be my third multiple chapter story...and I'm practically rewriting my entire other story...anyways I hope it's better than it sounds...*sigh* A lot more interaction with other people come later on so...yeah...oh and Mukuro is NOT the main character. Tsuna is...i think...i think it's both of em...oh well...**

**INSPIRATION: I was dreaming...seriously...I woke up at like 3:00 am from dreaming this story...(fell asleep reading fanfics on tablet)...i couldn't fall back asleep and kept thinking about this story so I got a notebook and a pencil and used my psp for light so i could write...I stayed up till like 11 something a.m writing and finally fell asleep...so yeah...  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**OH and please read the AN at the bottom when your done.**

**ANNND Please...in the Summary JUST IN CASE I will tell you that the four kids are Mukuro, ****Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome~**

**Disclaimer:I am only going to put this on this chapter cause I think we all know I don't own Kateyo Hitman Reborn...**

It was a gorgeous day. The sun shone with only a few clouds here and there. If you listened you could here a few birds singing in the trees. The people crowded the streets without a care in the world. They smiled as they greeted one another.

All in all it was a beautiful day. So why would anyone think of whats truly happening in this city? What happened to looking underneath the underneath? So many people are naïve.

Most believe everything is fine and ignore the way Someones smile doesn't reach their eyes and how they try to hide cuts and bruises by wearing long sleeved clothing. Oh and rustles they hear while walking by an ally. The screams no-one heard...oh but they did. They just didn't acknowledge it.

Oh-So naïve.

You could have saved a suffering soul. You could have saved a bullied child, a victim of rape, a victim of murder, a victim of kidnappings, So many souls from suffering and pain.

Even when on the news they say to watch out because of the increase in murders and missing children, and to call the police if you suspect or know anything, But they ignore that, just like the rustles and muffled screams they hear at night. They just don't want to get involved. What better way than to ignore it and go on about your life? Stupid fools. Yes, foolish they are, so stupid it hurts.

Oh, yes, but what about the ones who acknowledge those things? The ones who are sometimes naive but yet are involved in gruesome things. The suffering souls. Either it be beatings at home, bullies, rape, drugs: They have suffered someway somehow. Some call them the 'experienced'.

How sad, yes?

Lets see...They are divided though. They could be the victim or the one who did it. Some people sulk and take part in certain activities for money or drugs. Yet they have seen pain either it inflicted on them or they watch it from the they are still afraid to get involved more than they should.

Some are not afraid and get into the root of the problem. The Mafia. They still do those little things though, some more than others. The Mafia is cruel to most, yet blessings to others.

Sometimes people go so deep into it they don't even regret it. Lets take weapons for examples. They want power so they decide to do whatever it takes to rise through ranks. Such as experiments. Be it animal or human.

Anyways let us continue on with the story~

~~~Mukuro Rukudo~~~

A boy around the age of five with pineapple shaped blue hair who's dressed in a plain white T-shirt with dull blue shorts on that went to his knees, was following his mother and father out the door. Earlier they told him to go get in the car and stay quiet. His parent where not the caring kind ones. They barely noticed his existence, so when they told him to get in the car, he was nervous. They didn't care for him at all. Some would say hate, but they don't abuse him, no, they just ignore him. He took care of himself since he could remember.

Currently he was wary of his parents wanting to drive him somewhere. They haven't so much as glanced at him for a few month, even if they where both gone most of the time.

He got in the car though, not wanting to anger them. He doesn't trust them, but they where his parents so he should listen to them.

The sinking felling in his gut got worse when they reached an abandoned house on a dirt road. Not far from the city but still far. He was not a dumb child. He was quite smart for his age. He knew that something bad was going to happen.

The dad got out and walked around the car to the door or the house and knocked three quick times before the door opened to reveal a short brown spiky haired man, who had glasses hanging off his nose. He looked at his dad before grinning broadly.

His father and the glasses person talked for a moment before glasses smirked when he looked at the car. At first he got creep-ed out and looked at his mother who was impatiently tapping her nails on the arm rest in the front seat.

"M-mother?" He quietly asked, a little afraid of her reply. Her eyes snapped to the review mirror to see her son curled up in the backseat. She sneered at his pathetic position.

"What?" She snapped glaring at him through the mirror. He winced at her tone and looked down.

"Well? What the hell do you want?" He thought for a moment if it was worth asking where they where or getting yelled at so he replied a muffled answer, "mnthng..."

She glared. "GODDAMN BOY! Speak up damn! I can't hear your fucking mumbling!" she half yelled, half talked.

"Never mind", he said quietly. She stopped tapping her nails for a moment before replying in a hard tone.

"Then keep your damn trap shut. I don't feel like listening to your bullshit." He felt his heart clench and he felt somewhat cold. He didn't speak. Why speak when it will just piss her off anyways.

His father finally finished talking and came back to the car and opened the child's door. Pulling him out he dragged him by the arm up to the man waiting in the doorway.

The glasses dude looked at the boy before grabbing something out of his pocket. He handed his father a wad of hundred rolled bills. The child eyes grew wide and he struggled in his fathers grip.

His dad nodded at the man before forcefully handing the child over. He spoke to the man with a grin.

"His name is Mukuro and he's five or four years old...somewhere around there."

The man chuckled slightly. "Is he worth the money though? I hope he can withstand certain...stuff."

His father grinned and nodded.

"Well, my wife and I wanted to go to Sin City (Las Vegas) and we were short on money, so yeah." His father laughed and bid the other man good-bye before going towards his car and waving the wad of cash in front of his wife listening to her cheering. He then got in the car and drove away.

Mukuro stared at the retreating car, then turned towards the man waiting for something to happen. He stopped struggling a while ago. Whats the use? These men are incredibly stronger than him so there is no use in fighting back when you know its useless.

Glasses chuckled at the boys expression before pulling mean looking syringe out of his pocket. He squirted some of the liquid out to show off before plunging it into the boys neck. Mukuro Struggled as he felt in his skin before his eye lids start to droop as he fell unconscious.

The man grinned as he slung the boy over his shoulder and closed the door walking toward the door that lead to the basement. Though no-one in their right mind would call it a basement. No. More like an underground lab. It was huge.

As the man passed a few doors that you could hear screaming coming from. When he reached a big black door you could feel the glee just sliding off him. Why wouldn't he be happy? He LOVED new test subjects. The more the merrier right?

When he opened the door and scrunched up his nose at the smell. He should buy some air freshener next time he goes to the store...

When the door fully opened you could see four Cells all together. It looked like a mini prison. The first one held three kids who were all strewn across the floor. They stared blankly at the ceiling. If you looked closely you could see that they were not breathing. The second one was empty. The third had two children in it that looked sickly and pale. They glanced up at the man walking by and cringed, while curling into a ball. The fourth one held three kids who looked pale and a little thin but other than that they looked okay...if it wasn't for the blood smeared on their cloths or the walls.

As the man opened the door the three children looked up at the man and boy. The one who was in the corner winced as he looked at the boy in the mans arms, Wile the others just looked away.

The man threw the boy carelessly into the Cell before quickly shutting the door. When he was gone, the three kids approached the boy looking for wounds. A girl propped him up on the wall with the help of the others and waited for him to wake up.

**~~~RAWR!~~~**

When Mukuro woke, he noticed he was in a Cell. Not knowing where he was or what was going to happen: He felt like crying, but he stayed strong. He then seen three people who were also in the Cell with him.

A girl with long blond hair and brown eyes who was wearing a simple dirty torn skirt and a plain blue shirt came up to him.

"Hi, are you okay? Do you hurt any where?" the girl asks worriedly.

One boy who had brown spiky hair and was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans walked over also with another boy who had black spiky hair and a red hoodie on with jeans.

"I'm fine. Ah...my name is Mukuro...what are yours?"

The girl smiled slightly "My names Lia. The brown headed boy is Shin and the black-haired boy is Kura."

Shin waved slightly and Kura nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Mukuro looked around with fear in his eyes. "A-ano...may I ask where I am?"

Shin and Lia's smile dropped and Kura spoke up.

"They experiment on us. I think they are trying to make us weapons but we're not for sure because to man y of us die...so its hard to pass information around..."

Lia glares "D-don't say it so bluntly!"

Mukuro winced. He accepted it though, looking at the place he's in, anyone would believe it.

A loud shrill scream suddenly echoed throughout the room. The sad thing was: no one even winced except for Mukuro.

But soon...He would learn not to show any reaction either.

**OKAY! THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! BUT! okay I know Mukuro is like the main character now but he kinda isn't.  
**

**Well depending on if you want to read Chikusa and Ken's entrance in the story (I really don't wanna right that but if you want me too) I _might _write it. I already wrote Chrome's entrance (on paper) but it's really short compared to Mukuro's.**

**OK, So **

**1. YES, write their entrance **

**2. NO. just leave 'em be  
**

**But YES they are in the story but they will just be in the same Cell and yes they still end up together but what im asking is if you want me to write how they get there.**

**AND I have no idea what I'm doing...so I'm so sorry if you don't like it...  
**

**Character interaction comes later! I know its boring so far but please stick it out with me!  
**

**Wait!...oh never mind...I forgot what i was going to say...*cough***

**AH I REMEMBER! okay I know this isn't very much and I cant find my notebook with the rest of the story...so please pray to whatever god you worship that I find it...**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW~~~~ and don't be mean please...**


	2. Chrome

**CHROME'S BACK-GROUND~~~~~~~~~~~ (Keep in mind i have no idea what really happened...for all characters)**

**Disclamer: Don't own hitman reborn**

**oh and thanks to Narutopokefan and the unnamed guest for reviewing! I appreciate it alot!**

**~~~~ RAWR~~~~**

A little girl with ragged cloths, was walking down a dark ally. The girl had pineapple shaped hair,**( like someone else we know~)** though it was a slightly dark color of purple, bordering on the edge of being blue. She was wearing a torn shirt that had holes here and there, and a pair of ripped shorts. All of her clothing was torn or ripped and covered in dirt.

The girl was obviously looking for food for every time she passed a dumpster or pile of garbage she scavenged through it as though it was her last meal...though for her it might be.

As she came across a rather large dumpster, she maneuvered herself on a few discarded boxes to get access to the junk inside. So immersed in trying to find just a small bite of food, she didn't notice a few men approaching her from behind.

A man with a smug look on his face, pulled a rag that was full of a dangerous amount of chloroform, Immediately came behind her and put it to her mouth as she inhaled the chemicals with a blank state of shock.

The girl Struggled against his grip before falling limp in his arms. They all chuckled. "Eh, we should get moving." Another man said as he eyed the girl with a calculating gaze.

One of the men slung her over their shoulder as they made their way to the sleek black car that was parked at the end of the ally.

The men get in the car and drove off away from the foul stenching ally.

"Hey, long...don't you feel kinda bad? I mean, about taking the girl to that place?" The one driving said finally.

"Why would you care?" one shot back immediately.

"Well I mean sure the money is nice and stuff, but I'm feeling pretty low now." he admitted.

The other man who stayed silent till now replied stiffly, "Well think about it...she has no shelter and was starving to death. We're practically saving the girl's life!" he huffed.

"Besides it's not like anyone's waiting for her anyways. She's just taking up space in this world anyways she's useless." he stated with a blank face.

Unknowing to them, The girl heard every word. She felt tears running down her face. She was nothing. A waste of space. She was _worth_ nothing. A Useless. Living. Pile or garbage. That didn't have a right to be in this world.

She fell once again to darkness, as she fell into a darkened dream of nothing but pain.

**yes very short! I know. I just wanted to do Chromes back-ground...I'm sorry for grammar mistakes...also I'm writing the other chapter now~ **

**REVIEW~ PLS~**

**AND HOLY FUCKING SHITT! 137 VIEWS ALREADY!? I FEEL SO LOVED! kinda...if u reviewed ill be happier~**


	3. The Gate

**I FINALLY FOUND THE NOTEBOOK! SO SHALL WE CONTINUE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hitman reborn...do i hafta put this every time?**

**~~~~RAWR!~~~~**

Mukuro slowly opened his eyes to a couple of men in lab coats coming into the room walking towards his cell. The men where talking...quiet loudly-he might add.

"Hey Saz, I have a good idea...What if we try to duplicate #89453?" That was him...his eyes widened. They couldn't!

The other man pauses, but then grins widely: teeth and all. "We need to talk to boss about that soon! I think that new girl we brought in a few days ago might be the one." He snorts.

"Ah, she's the most obedient we've come across in a while~ I feel so happy thinking of the possibilities!" Saz said giddily.

Mukuro feels fear rising for this girl as he looked around his empty cell.

The other died a long time ago and they never came back. They bonded in the short time they where together. Lia, Kura, and Shin had been able to help him heal and fight off the nightmares he's had of the operations since they knew him.

He was alone now though, and Every. Single. Night. he would wake up screaming. All he saw was blood and limbs everywhere. People taunting him telling him he deserved to be here. The feeling of pain, grief, and loneliness always surrounded him.

Mukuro's eyes snapped to the two who finally reached his cell and felt a wave of fear run through him: not that the showed it. He remained blank and emotionless on the outside. **  
**

Having been through this routine many times now he stood up and made his way over to the two men. "Oi~ number 89~ how are you feeling?" Mukuro kept a blank face as he easily walked past him to the door. _'How dare he! Baka Baka BAKA! he knows what I'm feeling..." _due to his inner ranting he didn't realize that he was already strapped up to a table.

't_hat was...fast.'_

The two men scurried around the closed up room. One man finally found what they where looking for and immediately walked over to Mukuro and injected a full syringe that was full of strange liquid in his arm. Mukuro jerked slightly still unused to the needles that where inserted in his arm every day.

The men frowned as they noticed this. "Hey, lets knock him out- the screaming last time was getting annoying..." The other man nodded his head in agreement.

Anger immediately made its way into Mukuro's eyes.

Stupid bastards.

Mukuro winced as another liquid was injected into his arm and immediately felt drowsy. His eye-lids start to droop as he recalled yesterday..or last night...whenever they last saw him, he remembered a small girl that was brought in...thrown recklessly into a cell not far off from his. He remembered the crying and sobbing he heard from her...the thing was- the scientist almost thought they where siblings. Mukuro and that girl looked very much alike...though it might be the hair...they did take DNA test to make sure.

The girl reminded him of himself when he first got here. Though he hasn't even once spoken to her he knew he wanted to protect her...what a strange feeling...

Letting himself fall asleep while thinking he mentally prayed to whoever was listening that he would feel less pain this time. Oh not _NO_ pain. He already knew that he was going to feel pain no matter what they injected into him.

_**~~~~RAWR!~~~~**_

As Mukuro floated into a dark abyss, he looked around. He frowned. Wasn't he asleep?

Jerking slightly as his feet touched something solid: the ground. He started walking in a random direction.

Feeling himself grow tired he slowed a slight bit, not much but some. He felt the need to keep moving. Something was waiting. He could feel it. He looked around him, only seeing darkness he frowned.

Suddenly a little tiny spot of light made itself visible after a long time of walking. His eyes widen. He pushed his exhausted legs to the limit as he ran for the little spark of light. He reached his hand outward as he felt himself grow closer. Just a little more. He could feel it!

As soon as the he 'touched' the little speck of light, he was indulged in a bluish purple flame that surrounded his body. It immediately made him feel..._warm...and safe. _How strange...he has never felt anything like this before. He let himself indulge in the new sensation.

blinking as he suddenly fell to the ground, and his precious flames dissipated also. Was he floating before? He mentally was sad that the comforting flames left but immediately looked at his new surroundings.

It looked like a black cloud...he frowned. He was on top of a ...black cloud? That made little sense. Blinking he turned around as he felt the need to do so.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was a gate. A HUGE Golden gate. What was going on? the gate didn't look like it belonged here on this black cloud. He felt the need to move closer to investigate. He crept forward slowly as if he was afraid of something popping out.

The gate looked so warm and inviting like the flames felt. He hesitantly reached out to touch the gate hoping to get the same feeling as earlier.

As he gently let his hand rest on the gate: It tuned black. The entire thing. He went to pull his hand back but it stayed where it was. What was the beautiful golden gate before: was black. He felt a chill run down his spine as he tried to pull his hand free. Unnoticed to him everything behind the gate was black to. Just like the endless void he was in before.

He let out a scream as skeletal fingers suddenly latched on to his arm. What was this!? W hat was happening!? He wanted to go! Back to the lab if he had to!

"No! Let go! Let Go! LET GO!" He wailed as more hands joined the first one. Pain started to show wherever they touched him. He started to cry more violently.

"Help! please help...I DON'T WANT TO GO PLEASE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE JUST KILL ME ALREADY! PLEASE! GET OFF! GET OFF! GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF! PLease...please kill me...dont let them touch me...it hurts...it hurts so much" He felt himself being pulled in through the bars of the gate.

Finally seeing the bodies that the hands belong to he froze. He almost vomited right there.

...It was Lia, Kura, and Shin. But they all where dead? They all stopped tugging at him as he fell through the gate completely. They smiled warmly. Though there was a glint in their eye he failed to see.

_"Muko-chan! I've missed you so much!"_ he felt himself being pulled into a hug by Lia as he gaped in shock.

The other two snickered and gave him a hug also. He momentary forgot about the creepy fingers.

What was going on?

Their dead right?

Why are they here?

He let a rush of tears stain his face as he examined them with a critical eye. "W-Why?" he whimpered. Lia looked confused as she held him close.

_"What do you mean Muko?"_

"Y-YOUR NOT THEM! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" He burst out backing away. They all laughed heartily before all lining up in front of the boy.

"_Your right~ we are!"_ Kura said snidely as he leaned down to the boys height.

"T-Then How!?"  
_"awwww~ Muko don't you miss us?"_

_"NO GET AWAY!"_

_"But why don't you miss us?"_

_"We miss you Muko"_

_"Come with us!"_

He fell to the ground and watched as their skin seemed to melt off them and their muscles melted with reched toward him and bagan to smear the blood anf flesh onto his body as he screamed

It _**stunk** so bad! The smell!_

Their skeletal figures soon visible still had some left over flesh and blood on the bones and continued to smother the boy in it as he curled into a fetal position. They just wouldn't stop...please..please stop.

**~~~~RAWR!~~~~**

The boy soon stopped crying after so many hours of them moaning over him. He silently sat there as they still smothered him in dried blood. The smell was horrible.

Mentaly he was going over how he got there.

It was that gate.

That stupid warm light.

The Stupid inviting feeling of the beautiful looking gate.

He wanted to feel that _feeling _again. It felt so good.

The only thing the flame did was give him a comforting hug before sending him here.

But the flame still gave him something.

The gate didn't.

How sad.

Such inviting things turn on you no matter what they are.

Being tricked into feeling _loved_ or _Comforted _by the gate shot him through the heart.

He almost forgot.

He was alone. He was unwanted. He was never going to be cared for. No one loved him. simple as that. He. Was. Alone. and would always be.

The only ones who showed any type of care was the ones who died a long time ago.

Still knowing the fingers that were touching him where still there, he remained in the same position with his eyes closed. Suddenly feeling something brush against his cheek he snapped his eyes open and felt nothing but pure _hatred _and _anger _for them. He broke the bones with a snap as he grabbed them. The three figures pause as he did so.

He jumped up and suddenly started to attack the figures. The bones scattered easily and soon the figures where nothing but scattered bones. He picked up all three skulls and lined them up.

He put his foot on the first one and put a large amount of weight on the foot and smiled insanely as it shattered beneath his foot. he repeated the process with the other two skulls.

Insanity glinted in his eyes as he fell to his knees and laughed. It was a loud and empty sound. The sound faded as he started crying. Sadness engulfed him. He fell face first as he curled into the fetal position again.

His eyes where blank and hollow.

**WHAAAAA NOO MUKO-CHAN IM SO SORRY!**

**I FEEL LIKE A BITCH! IM SO SORRY!  
**

***sniff* okay...I started when I got home from school which was 4:00 and now its 6:41...ugh...this wasn't from the note-book so it took me awhile to think of sumthin.**

**sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**okay I know its really sad but bear with me okay!? im trying to update when I can...  
**

**I'm also sad cuz this has 310 views but only three reviews...*sniff***

**Please review... please...it will boost my spirit cuz I feel like No one really likes it so I don't want to write what no one likes...**


End file.
